Coincidence
by yasiko
Summary: Sometimes its more than just a coincidence... and sometimes Draco's an idiot.


Coincidence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter is . Damn her.

(Yeah so it started off as something completely different and I'm not sure if it ties together properly. But I've stared at it for two days now and I've given up. So here it is. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.)

It was pure coincidence that they were on the same floor at the same time, just in time to hear the footsteps of Filch and his damned cat tapping down the corridor. It was less of a coincidence that as Draco turned to look at his watch because it seemed far too early for him to be out past curfew, Potter grabbed his wrist and tried to shove him into a room. Draco tried to shove Potter off of him but Potter kicked him in the shin and threw open the door and dragged the hissing Draco inside with him.

"Fucking Bastard that fucking hurt" Draco hissed reaching down to rub his throbbing leg. He glanced around and saw that they were in a medium sized room with shelves and boxes everywhere, all of which were oddly clean and organized and completely non specific as to their purpose. Draco turned an inquisitive and angry stare to Potters idiotic face when Potter reached out and covered Draco's mouth with his hand.

"shhhh!" he said dramatically stepping closer to Draco, a completely un-needed action as Draco _wasn't talking!_

Indignant, Draco ripped Potters hand away and poked him hard in the chest, forcing Potter to take a step back.

Much better, Draco huffed to himself, Potter close to him made him...flustered.

"what the fuck Potter?" he growled, taking a few more steps back just to be safe, only to bump into the wall after only taking two steps. "What the-"he glanced back to see that the room seemed quite smaller than it had before.

"shhh" Potter said again, taking three steps towards Draco, " He'll hear you" he said, his tone not sounding overly concerned at being discovered.

Draco glowered, pure hate in his eyes; well as well as he could give now that Potter was a good 4 inches taller than him now and kind of... loomed over Draco. Defiantly reducing Draco's threatening image.

The silence between the moment Draco decided to listen for Filch to leave and when he would punch Potter in the nose was thick and heavy. He listened to Filch's insane mutterings as he passed by their door and kept on moving, not even rattling the doorknob as he was wont to do when he was out hunting students.

The second Draco new that he was out of hearing range if Potter started to scream he raised his arm to throw the first punch but Potter, quick as a whit, grabbed his wrists and shoved them against the wall, leaning forward to pin Draco with his body against the wall. Suddenly the storage room and excuse of hiding from Filch didn't seem as coincidental as it had before...

Draco, panic steadily rising, tried to buck Potter off only to realize that he was just to light and weak to push Potter off. No wand, no wand his mind repeated over and over again. God damn the ministry! Why take his wand? His eyes wildly looked about the room so as not to look at Potter who was far too close, when he saw the door. Hope rose and he struggled harder only to freeze with surprise as the door and its blessed handle disappeared, fading into the smooth wall. Yep... defiantly planned.

"I can't believe you," Draco spat, sounding more upset than furious, "First you stalk me around Hogwarts. " he said twisting his wrists in hope of breaking Potters hold, Potter opened his mouth to argue but Draco cut in, " Don't think I don't know about that infamous map of yours because I do you creeper." At that Potter flushed and flicked his eyes away. "You try to steal my friends away; Blaise won't shut the hell up about you. Then you sit beside me in class, _Potions_ Potter, _**Potions!**_ Your bloody well around every freaking corner there's no place to hide from you and you tried to _hold my hand_ twice this week!" at the end his voice had kind of risen to a shrill tone. Good lord now he was turning into a woman. "You managed to 'bump' into me right when Filch is walking by and lock us both in a room that is shrinking and the door disappears when I think of leaving and your all... smooshed... up against me.." his voice trailed off as Potters eyes because even more heavily lidded and seemed to be glued to Draco's lips.

"Let me out Potter." He demanded, starting to twist his wrists out of Potters loosened grip.

"It's Harry." Potter breathed right before he pressed his lips to Draco's.

Suddenly the wall against his back and the body against his front didn't seem as threatening as before, more like totally perfect.

Ok so yeah, Draco had been very resilient to Potters obvious interest and yes, maybe there was a slight attraction between them, but- a hot tongue shoved its way into his mouth and rubbed against that one spot in his mouth that made his whole brain go blank and shivers to crawl up his spine.

Right as he was getting ready to remember that he wasn't supposed to be an active participant in this kidnap and kiss plot, Potter slid his hands around Draco's hips and grabbed his ass, hauling him up into Potters hard body. "Sweet baby Jesus" He gasped and threw all caution to the wind and allowed Potter to continue his molestation.

He broke free of Potters hungry lips long enough to gasp, " where the hell did you learn-" only to be cut off again as Potter slammed him back into the wall and dragged his tongue down Draco's throat.

Things became blurry. He could hear his harsh panting breaths and Potters growls, the sound of fabric running over flesh. The heat, oh the burning heat and Potters smell of Sandalwood and sweat. Right when things were getting good, aka Potters hand in his pants, he noticed the room over Potters shoulder expand, darken and a plush red bed appear in the corner.

Pain stabbed him in the chest, anger and self-hate boiling in him as he shoved Potter off him and started doing his pants back up.

"Yeah," he ground out, "not happening Potter. I'm not a one night stand, nor am I a victory fuck, so you can just get rid of that gaudy bed and forget any of this ever happened. "

He tried to ignore the fact that his hands were obviously shaking as he quickly did up the middle button on his shirt.

Potter stood in front of him, his shirt pulled out of his pants and one shoe kicked off, hair all messed up and his lips swollen. Absolutely shocked, he just stood there, hands partially outstretched, mouth agape as if he could only hear gibberish coming out of Draco's mouth.

"Victory fuck?" he blurted out indignantly. As if he had anything to be indignant about.

"Yeah victory fuck! " Draco hissed as he shoved Potter out of the way and stepped further into the middle of the room. He waved his arm towards the bed, "you just won the war and obviously you're looking to... celebrate, if the rumours are anything to go by, but I'm not going to be one of your conquests."

He deflated a bit, "I get it, Ex-Death Eater, easy lay right? I couldn't possibly say no to the Great Saviour. But I still have my pride, even if I've lost my reputation, I refuse-"His voice cracked. Oh God he was going to cry.

He stomped his foot down and shook his head to clear it. "Make a door! Right now Potter! I may not have my wand but I can still scream bloody murder!" or cry my eyes out.

Potter frowned and relaxed his stance. A door appeared at the far end of the room, close to the bed. Draco turned and stared over to it. Damn him and his hormones, crying in front of Potter how low could he go?

"What rumours?" Potter said. He still hadn't moved, just stood there with wide open eyes and a small puzzled frown.

"Oh," Draco said bitterly as he rounded the bed, "just that ever since you won the war you've fucked your way through half the school."

"What?"

Draco turned around, "what you didn't know everyone knew your dirty little goings on?"

"I don't have any dirty little goings on!" he cried even more indignantly. This time Draco stopped and actually looked at Potter. He seemed genuinely shocked.

Potter ran a hand through his hair and looked flustered and angry, "no wonder everyone's been looking at me funny, I figured it was just the war and- God no wonder Ron's been giving me the dirty eye." He took a few steps towards Draco, "look, Draco I'm sorry that this whole time you thought I just wanted... don't get me wrong I really do want to..." He tried again, "these past few weeks, where I've been trying to... Get to know you, it's not because I just wanted a victory fuck, "he spat those two words out like they were bile, "I... I like you."

" I realized sometime during the war, " he continued, looking embarrassed and flustered, "and I didn't really know how to go about it so first I tried to get your friends to like me so they'd tell me how to approach you, then I tried to be friendly and... talk, but you would always get all defensive. I tried to tell you flat out but you would never get it and when I held your hand you freaked out and... I'm sorry I trapped you in a room and forced you to kiss me, but I like you and I just-"

"So you haven't fucked half the castle?" Draco cut him off, completely shocked that his whole perspective on Potter was being turned on its head, "and I'm not just an easy Ex-Death Eater lay?"

Potter growled marching forward and holding Draco by the shoulders, "of course not! Who the hell has been spreading that crap?"

Draco frowned, how could he have been such an idiot. Of course it wasn't just coincidence that he happened to be sitting in the library when Ginny Weasley decided to tell her friends that Harry had slept with her and then tossed her aside. It wasn't coincidence that Ginny Weasley had taken him aside when Harry had started to show interest in him and warned him against getting involved with a slut like Potter.

Harry rubbed Draco's arms when he didn't reply. "Hey?" he said softly, trying to look into Draco's eyes, "who told you?"

Ginny Weasley who was in love with Harry who had broken up with her after the final battle. Ginny Weasley who had clearly not taken it well and had plotted against Harry ever having a relationship with Draco.

Ginny Weasley.

"No one" Draco said staring at the floor, "it was no one, just a... coincidence that the rumour even got to me."

"Coincidence my ass." Harry muttered as he slipped his hand into Draco's and pulled their faces together.

"Today has been full of those" Draco reminded Harry, "You coincidentally bumped into me, coincidentally dragged me into a "storage room" aka room of requirement, coincidentally vanished the door and coincidentally, materialized a bed right when things got steamy."

"Coincidence my ass." Harry repeated with a smile and kissed Draco.


End file.
